Cellphone Romance
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: what happen when two youths accidentally exchanged phones? SenRu


**Cellphone Romance**

By eliza natsuko

Pairing : SENRU! (yay!)

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and its characters, especially Sendoh and Rukawa

doesn't belong to me.

Summary : what happen when two youths accidentally exchanged phones?

A/N : It's my first time posting a fic so please excuse me if the story is lame.

Sorry if there's any grammatical or any other error. .;; Oh! And the

warnings, well.. I guess there's nothing much except for slight cursing.

On a fine Saturday evening, as usual, Ryonan's ace and Shohoku's super rookie were having their usual one-on-one. Panting heavily and with their sweat soaked into their shirts, making their shirts cling onto their skin and contouring their body revealing their perfect body. (drools)

"Last shot and we'll have a break." Sendoh suggested. The other youth remained silent and just nodded in agreement.

With bent knees and hands spread open, the spiky haired youth was in a defensive stance while the raven haired one was dribbling the ball walking towards his rival, thinking of a strategy to overpass him. Rukawa faked, tricking Sendoh to jump and quickly dribbled pass Sendoh to do a simple lay-up. Unfortunately with Sendoh's quick reflex and his lightning speed, he managed to tap the ball away from Rukawa.

"Fast as usual." Rukawa muttered under his breath.

"Hehehe… Can't let you defeat me, can I?" Sendoh grinned, showing off his straight lines of white teeth.

"Ch'. I'll defeat you one day." Was Rukawa's short reply.

"Maa…" Sendoh sweatdrop "Let's rest for now ok?" Their conversation was interrupted when both their cellphones rang.

"_Bokura wa itsumo ishin denshin…" _(Orange Range's Ishin Denshin) (1)

"_Ima nani shiteru kana…" _(Orange Range's Kizuna) (2)

"Hello?" Both of them answer in unison.

"My bro called. He said he's going out for a date and asked me to prepare my own dinner." Sendoh announce. "Who called you?"

"My mom. She said she's working overtime and won't be back to prepare my dinner."

"Oh! Such coincidence! How about we have dinner together?" Sendoh put on his 100 mega watt smile hoping Rukawa would agree. Rukawa however looked doubtful. Sensing the change of face on Rukawa, Sendoh continued to persuade his companion. "Aww.. Come on. My place! I'll do the cooking. I'll clean up! Please?"

After a moment of thinking and a whole lot of persuading from Sendoh, Rukawa finally agreed. He stood up and walked towards the basketball, picked it up and started dribbling it.

"First to reach 21." With fast pace, he dribbled towards the hoop.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sendoh stood up abruptly and ran to guard his so called

'cheating' opponent.

The game ended with the score 21-18, in Sendoh's favour. They walked to the bench where they left their water bottles and towels. As usual, Sendoh was the one to start the conversation.

"You've improved." Said Sendoh as he started gulping down water from his now half empty water bottle.

"Still not good enough to beat you." Rukawa in the other hand, wiping the crystal droplets off his face.

"I'm Ryonan's ace after all!" Sendoh announce proudly followed by a sheepish laugh.

"Ch' since when did you start talking like that da'ahou?" Rukawa stuffed his towel and water bottle into his back pack and stood up. "So, where's your house?"

"Two blocks away from here." Sendoh stood up as well and walked out of the public court. "You're cycling?"

"…." Rukawa look at Sendoh with a 'are-you-dumb-or-what?' look on his face. It was obvious he was cycling as he was already on his bike.

"What?" Sendoh still oblivious at the fact that Rukawa had already sat on his bike.

Rukawa let out a sign and repeated his question. "So,where is your house?"

"How come you have the same cellphone as me?"

"You're not the only one with this model. Do'ahou." Rukawa answered, without looking at Sendoh.

"Yes but isn't weird that we're having the same model, same color, and almost the same ringtone?" Sendoh said while admiring his phone. Small enough to fit in his palm. Black in colour with silver linings.

"It's not the same ringtone. It just happened to be the same group." Rukawa corrected.

"By the way, I didn't know you listened to Orange Range. Man, I love that group! Their songs are great!" The two youths were on their way to Sendoh's house or apartment to be more precise, with Sendoh leading the way of course.

"They sing well." For once, Rukawa wasn't riding on his bike but wheeling it so Sendoh could keep up with him.

"Yeah! I like that Ryo guy! He's damn cool! His voice is soooo deep and he raps well." (3) Sendoh put on his usual heart-melting smile while talking about his favourite boy band. "Ne, which member do you like?"

"Kat-chan." Rukawa answer shortly.

"Why? I mean he doesn't sing. You like his drumming skills or something like that?" (4)

"He's quiet. That's why." Sendoh almost fell back anime style upon hearing Rukawa's reply. _' Weird as usual ' _Sendoh thought to himself.

"Here we are. Welcome to my humble home." Sendoh announce in an ancient Japanese manner which made Rukawa roll his eyes. "Well, make yourself at home. I'll have my shower first and then I'll prepare dinner. You can do whatever you want in the mean time",Sendoh announced while walking to his room with his back facing Rukawa.

While Sendoh was having his shower, Rukawa wandered around the house looking at each and every photo display on the table and on the wall. _'Most of the pictures are only him and this guy. Who is it?'_ Rukawa eyed the picture of Sendoh and a guy that looks exactly like Sendoh except for he did not have the gravity defying hair style. _'His brother?' _

After getting bored looking at the photos, Rukawa stepped out to the balcony. He leaned on the railing, closed his eyes and enjoyed the sea breeze. The soft breeze caressed his cheek and gently ruffled his hair. Unbeknownst to him, Sendoh was observing him from his back. A smile craved on his lips.

"Ne, Rukawa. What do you want to eat?" Sendoh ask, walking towards the kitchen and began taking out the utensils he needed for cooking.

"Anything edible." Rukawa entered the living room and added, "You have extra towels or something?"

"Hidoi, Rukawa-kun! I'm a good chef!" Sendoh whined with his puppy- dog eyes. "An extra towel? Yeah.. it's in the cupboard next to the lamp. What do you want it for?"

"Which lamp? There's so many lamps in this house." Rukawa asked.

"Oh.. the lamp in my room. Hahaha… Silly me." Sendoh scratched the back of his head. "What do you want it for?" Sendoh ask again.

"I don't enjoy feeling sticky." Rukawa answer and proceed to Sendoh's room. He then walked back to the kitchen and ask, "Which is your room?"

"The one on your left. And oh… you can wear my clothes if you want. It's in the same cupboard." Sendoh then kept himself busy by cooking for the both of them.

After having a refreshing shower, Rukawa entered the kitchen wearing Sendoh's white long sleeved tee and his blue shorts. "Need help?"

"Nope. I can manage. You can watch the TV if you want. Dinner will be served in a few minutes."

They had their dinner and chatted about minor topics like basketball, school life and many others. After helping Sendoh with the dishes, even when Sendoh insisted that he was capable of doing it himself, they sat at the balcony and chatted a little more. When the clock almost struck 9, Rukawa was getting ready to leave.

"I have to go. It's getting late." Rukawa headed towards the couch where he left his bag and grabbed his phone on the table without checking if it was his phone eventhough both Sendoh and him have the same model.

"Well, okay then. Want me to walk you to the station? Who knows? People might kidnap you." Sendoh joked.

"Baka." With that, Rukawa walked of out the apartment and with Sendoh saying "bye-bye" in the background.

'_What a tiring day.'_ Sendoh stretched out on his bed, getting prepared to sleep. Suddenly,something unusual to him caught his attention.

"A TAILESS LIZARD!" he quickly got up and searched for his phone.

"Alright now little one, don't move. I'm just want to take your picture. Nothing else." He quickly snapped the picture of the 'unusual' lizard with his camera phone.

"Hehehe.. I shall show this to Kosh tomorrow. Let me look at toka-chan (5) again." He accessed his phone's menu and clicked 'Gallery' on his phone to look at ahem toka-chan.

"Kawaii" He squeal in a very un-Sendoh manner. "Eh? What's this? A picture of myself?" He continude to scroll down the phone's gallery and found the majority of the pictures taken were of himself.

"Weird. I don't remember snapping a picture of myself." Sendon didn't spend much time thinking about it until a thought came into his head. "Don't tell me it's…!"

"_Bokura wa itsumo ishin denshin…"_

That sounded like Sendoh's phone. Rukawa was in his room changing into his OWN clothes. The phone continued to ring.

"_Futari no kyori tsunagu terepashii…"_

'_Sounds like it's in this room. Shit! Don't tell me…'_ Rukawa began to search for 'his' phone and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello? Rukawa? It's me Sendoh." The person on the other line spoke.

"…." _'Bet I know why he called'_

"Hello? Rukawa? You there?" Receiving no answer, Sendoh tried once more.

"What is it?" Rukawa answer, cold as usual. After all, he IS the ice prince, right?

"I think you realize that you mistook my phone for yours."

"Yeah. What about it?" Sendoh sweat dropped upon hearing Rukawa's answer. "Don't expect me to return it to you NOW, do you?"

"Well…" Sendoh kept quiet for a second and then continued speaking. "Since we live quite far from each other I don't expect you to do so but…"

"Look. We're gonna meet next week for our one-on-one, right? I'll return your phone then." Rukawa got a little irritated as he was about to fall asleep.

"….Well… Ok but tell me if there's anything alright?" Sendoh sounded a bit unsure of Rukawa's idea.

"Yeah whatever." Although Rukawa didn't really get Sendoh's reply, he hung up and sank into his bed. _'Bed sweet bed'_

_Beep Beep_

' _Who the hell would message me so early in the morning? Dammit!'_ Rukawa lazily got up from his cozy blanket and reached for 'his' phone. He read the message 'Akira! Help me tell coach that I'm down with a fever and won't make it to practice later. Thank you!' he scrolled down and read the sender's name 'Koshino Hiroaki'.

He took 'his' phone and typed 'Koshino asked you to tell your coach that he won't go to practice. Having fever.' Then he search for his name and press the 'send' button.

After a minute or two, Rukawa receive his reply, although he didn't expect one. It read 'Thank you! And Kogure-san said practice is canceled 'cuz the cheerleading club is using the court for some reason.'

Rukawa snorted after reading the message. He looked at the clock in his room. 15 minutes before school starts. He quickly got up and rushed to the toilet and got prepared for school.

"Ah What a nice day. Hmm… I wonder what oniichan prepared for lunch. I'm starving." A lone figure with spiky hair could be seen walking down a busy street. Suddenly…

"_Ima nani shiteru kana…"_

Sendoh fished out 'his' phone from his pocket and look at the caller ID – Mom. "Shit! Not now! She'll recognize her son's voice. What am I suppose to do?" After having a debate with himself whether to answer the call or not, Sendoh finally gave up and answer.

"Keade?" the caller spoke.

"Ha- Hai!" Sendoh stuttered.

"I'm flying to Okinawa in a few hours. My boss suddenly decided to assign me to go there. Gomen ne I won't be back until next Monday. You can take care of yourself, can't you?"

"Yeah- Of course." Sendoh replied, trying very hard to sound like Rukawa but failing miserably.

"What's wrong son? You sound different." Hints of worries stained Mrs. Rukawa's voice.

'_Kami-sama help me!'_ Struggling to find a reasonable answer, Sendoh finally answer, albeit his voice as stiff as frozen fish. "I have sore-throat."

"Oh, you poor baby. Drink more water alright? I got to go now. Take care!"

"HAI! You too aun- Er… mom." Sendoh quickly hung up hoping Mrs. Rukawa didn't suspect anything. _'Phew! That was close!' _Sendoh quickly messaged Rukawa about his conversation with Rukawa's mom.

Five long days had pass since that fateful day the two youths accidentally exchanged their cellphones. After a feastful dinner and enough of NBA games, Sendoh lied on his bed hoping to see toka-chan again. Minutes passed and there was no sign of toka-chan. _'Hmm… Boring! Let's message Rukawa!'_

Sendoh grabbed 'his' currently charging celphone. He accessed the menu and pressed on the button which showed the phrase 'Type Message'. 'Rukawa, remember our one-on-one tomorrow morning. Don't be late!' Then he keyed in his own number and pressed the 'Send' button.

_Beep Beep_

'Do'ahou. That's what I should be telling you. You're the one always late. And remember to return my cellphone tomorrow. I've had enough playing 'pretend-to-be-Sendoh' Rukawa's reply was unsually long.

'_Some one is feeling talkative huh?'_ Sendoh typed his reply and sent it to Rukawa. (the following is their 'conversation'.)

Sendoh : Well, I wouldn't say that. In fact I enjoyed using your phone. grin

Rukawa : Of course you do. You can call as much as you want but it's charged

under my bill.

Sendoh : No. That's not what I meant sweatdrops. I mean using your phone

and getting to read your messages helps me study you better. Rukawa : … You love intruding other's privacy don't you? ¬.¬

Sendoh : NO! more sweat drops I mean… after reading your messages, I can

some how know you better like you prefer people messaging you rather

than calling.

Rukawa : Stop studying me.

Sendoh : Can't help it. You're just too mysterious.

Rukawa : …..

Sendoh : Hehehe… Speechless eh? Ah! Why are there pictures of me in your

phone gallery?

Rukawa : Why are there pictures of ME in YOUR phone gallery?

Sendoh : Hey! I asked you first!. You should answer it. Not ask me in return.

Rukawa : I won't answer if you don't.

Sendoh : Alright. Alright. Well… let's just say I find you beautiful and you

look good in my phone ok?

Rukawa : I'm not a girl and I'm not beautiful.

Sendoh : Actually you ARE beautiful. X Well, aren't you gonna tell me why

my pictures are in your phone gallery?

Rukawa : Same reason.

Sendoh : swaetdrop Hey! You're a big meanie! whine

Rukawa : Stop acting like a child. You're already 17 for goodness sake! And I'm

deleting my pictures.

Sendoh : NO! You can't do that!

Rukawa : And why not?

Sendoh : It's MY phone!

Rukawa : Those are my pictures. I don't see what's wrong protecting my image.

Who knows you might send those pictures to porn webs.

Sendoh : Do I look like some one that will act that way?

Rukawa : You do have a hentai look.

Sendoh : Awww.. come on. Don't be so inconsiderate ok? Those are my

treasure. blushes

Rukawa : Gimme one reason and I won't do it.

Sendoh : Because I….

Seeing the words hung in mid sentence, Rukawa continued to scroll down. He almost gave up scrolling until he saw two shocking words. '…love you.' He didn't reply after that. He didn't know what to reply. He stuffed 'his' phone into his bag and hid under the covers, closing his eyes trying very hard trying to sleep (for once in his life) and trying very, very hard to ignore the last message he received. _'Baka! My eyes are deceiving me. That's all!'_

Sendoh almost snoozed off while waiting for Rukawa's reply. "He didn't reply. Did I scare him?" Sendoh whispered quietly to himself. "Daijobu. I'm seeing him tomorrow right? I'll clear everything up tomorrow."

Awkward silence fell upon them as they were having their break. Silently sipping water from their respective water bottles and wiping sweat from their faces. Uncomfortable with the silence, Sendoh broke it by returning 'his' one week phone back to its original owner. "There. Hope I didn't spoil it or-"

Rukawa shoved his phone to him before he even managed to finish his sentence. Rukawa seemed to be checking his phone for any damages while his playmate is tried to start another conversation with him.

"Anou.. Rukawa," Receiving no respond from him, Sendoh continued. "About yesterday. I meant what I said. I really-"

_Beep Beep_

'_Kuso! Curse whoever sent me this message. Spoiling the only chance confessing to Rukawa. To hell with the sender!'_ Sendoh read the message silently. 'I prefer spoken words to written messages' As short as that. Sendoh scrolled down and looked at the sender's name 'Rukawa Kaede'. It took Sendoh a few minutes to get the meaning before he jumped and reached for the sky.

Rukawa stood up and picked up the ball and played it within his fingers. "How does dinner tonight sound? My place." Rukawa asked shyly.

Sendoh, who was approaching Rukawa was grinning like crazy and his smile could easily melt the iceberg that caused the Titanic to sink. "Dinner sounds great." He crept behind Rukawa and hugged him from behind. Long arms encircled Rukawa's small waist. The taller youth leaned down a little and whispered into Rukawa's ear, "Aishiteru". A micro-mini smile formed on the latter's lips.

Notes:

(1) Ishin denshin is a very nice song by Orange Range. It's a happy song so I

thought it suits Sendoh's personality.

(2) Kizuna is also a nice song but the melody is kind of sad. Suits Rukawa.

(3) Ryo is one of the members in Orange Range. He's the low vox. and he

usually raps. He's cool! drools

(4) Kat-chan is the drummer in Orange Range. He's quiet and cute drools He

is so much like Rukawa but Kat-chan smiles a lot unlike the ice prince. --"

(5) Toka-chan is actually the tailless lizard. Lizards in Japanese are called

tokageroh. So toka-chan is a cuter version of the name tokageroh.

I love Orange Range so I might as well make Sendoh and Rukawa like them. Hahaha…. And the Japanese terms :

Do'ahou : Rukawa's favourite quote which means 'idiot'

Oniichan : elder brother

Baka : stupid

Kuso : damn it

Hidoi : cruel

Hentai : pervert

Daijobu : it's ok

Although this fic did not turn out what I want it to be, but please bear with it ok? Hahaha.. anyway, thanks for reading and please review! ARIGATO!


End file.
